


Terrorized by nightmares

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drade has a horrific past that she's put behind her but occasionally when she sleeps it comes back to haunt her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrorized by nightmares

The boys put Drade in one of the beds of their hotel room so she could rest after a run in with a Wendigo resulted in her having 70% of her bones broken. Drade had already healed but it had exhausted her in the process making her pass out before they even made it back to the hotel room, like usual Gabriel sat vigilant over his mate while the boys sat with Teresa in the living room area. This hotel room was nicer then any they’d ever stayed at courteously of Drade herself seeing as they would be working together on this case she decided to spring for the rooms. At around midnight Teresa had fallen asleep on Sam’s lap on the couch while Dean was asleep in the next room on the bed having left when Sam and Teresa decided to watch survivor on TV, everything was peaceful until the most horrible blood-curdling scream came from the room Drade was sleeping in. 

Sam was immediately awoken from his drowsy state while Teresa jumped taking a swing at Sam out of instinct then swiftly apologizing after realizing what she’d done. Dean came running to the door way of the room he’d been sleeping in asking Sam what was going on but when Sam shrugged his shoulders they all took off to the room where a second scream irradiated from. By the time they got in the room the screaming had stopped and what they found surprised them all, Drade was curled up in what could only be described as the fetal position, clinging to Gabriel who was holding her in his lap trying to calm her. Drade was trembling so badly that all of them could see her body shake as tears streamed down her face something foreign for the boys and Teresa to see on the stoic huntress. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Dean asked finally after having a chance to absorb the scene in front of him. Gabriel simply looked at the group with a solemn look on his face as he held Drade close to him with one hand on her back and the other entangled in her hair. Gabriel tilted his head towards the door hinting for the team to leave while he calmed the frantic huntress down also hinting that he would tell them everything once the situation was under control. The group listened taking leave while Gabriel soothed Drade back to sleep, waiting in the sitting area for him to come out and explain what that bizarre scene had been about all they did know though was that if Drade was that upset it couldn’t be anything good. 

2 hours went by before Gabriel finally emerged from the room Drade was laying in a sad expression plastered all over his face. Gabriel stood in front of the group who he knew had questions in preparation to answer them.

“Gabriel, Is she okay?” Sam asked looking over at the archangel

“For now she is,” Gabriel said simply 

“What was all that about?” Dean asked knowing that was the main question on every ones mind. 

“Drade suffers from terrible nightmares, in order to stave them off she takes a special serum that prevents her from dreaming but if she doesn’t take it the nightmares return” Gabriel explained 

“Nightmares? About what?” Dean asked a little oblivious 

“Her past Dean, the incident with doctor Benton” Gabriel explained with a large frown on his face. 

“Oh” was all Dean said remembering what had happened between the good doctor and Drade all those years ago. 

“Will she be alright Gabriel?” Teresa asked in concern

“I gave her the serum so she should sleep peacefully now” Gabriel explained again before turning to return to his mate’s side.

The team was a little aw struck cause they had never seen true fear in Drade before that night, in fact they always thought of her as this perfect, emotionless creature who could fight no matter what but that night she proved them wrong. Drade did have feelings and what had been done to her still lingered in her mind filling her with fear even though the boys buried Doctor Benton alive years ago she obviously still feared that one day he’d come back for her. Drade woke up several hours later to see Gabriel laying next to her with his hazel eyes trained on her emerald ones. 

“Gabriel?” Drade whispered the haze clearing from her vision 

“Hush, your fine now,” Gabriel told her as he ran a hand over her face to brush the hair out of her eyes. 

Drade smiled up at him then moved to sit up running her hands over her face and through her hair before resting her forearms on her knees. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had one of those” Drade commented as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. 

“Yes it has” Gabriel agreed moving to kneel next to her as his hand rested gently on her back. 

“I didn’t anticipate the fear to still be so prominent,” Drade admitted still shivering slightly from the vividness of her memories. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you” Gabriel assured her as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“That’s sweet, but even with that I will always fear what could happen” Drade whispered as she leaned into Gabriel her head resting gently on his chest. Drade knew that if Benton came for her Gabriel could try to protect her but still the fear was there but for now she took comfort in the warmth of Gabriel being right next to her, holding her, protecting her.


End file.
